In general, a beverage dispenser is an apparatus that is installed at an appropriate place, such as a restaurant or a lounge, for example, to assist a user in easily dispensing and drinking beverages with a simple operation of pushing a beverage discharge valve by hand or by using a cup.
With recent diversification in the kinds of beverages, and, moreover, due to a tendency of emphasizing health, high density juice beverages containing a great amount of pulp, such as puree, for example, have become popular.
However, in these juice beverages containing a great amount of pulp, the pulp may settle over time to the bottom of a container by gravity, which may cause an excessive amount of the pulp to be discharged upon discharge of beverage, or, on the contrary, may cause only juice to be discharged without discharge of the pulp.
To solve this problem, there has been proposed use of an agitation device in which an agitator impeller is rotatably installed in a dispenser, and is rotated by a motor to ensure that pulp is uniformly mixed in a beverage rather than being settled.
However, in the case of the above described agitation device using the motor, completely shielding the device from liquid to protect electric elements is necessary due to the use of electricity. For this reason, the agitation device suffers from several problems, such as complicated design and configuration, and is required to pass designated electricity safety criteria. Therefore, there are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions in beverage dispensing.